Sakura and Highschool: A match made in hell?
by FeelthePein
Summary: Sakura is a transfer student from Sunagakure, and she will be attending Konoha High School. With the help of her family, and new friendships, will she be able to overcome the hell known as High School? Rated T for language. SakuSasu, and many more later.
1. A New School

RING! RING! *SMASH*

Sakura: DAMN! That's my fifth alarm clock this month!

Today is Sakura's first day as a Sophomore in Konoha High School. She is a transfer student from Sunagakure High School.

Tsukami (Sakura's mother) heard the smash and ran upstairs with a bat.

Tsukami: Is everything all right in here?

Sakura: Yes mom, don't worry, I'm fine, just another alarm clock.

Kiyo (Sakura's father) slowly crept up behind her mother, not realizing she had a bat.

Kiyo: BOO!

Tsukami, frightened, swung the bat as hard as she could and hit Kiyo in the stomach.

Sakura rolled on the floor with laughter, while Kiyo was on the floor rolling in pain.

Sakura: Okay, best first morning of school EVER!

Tsukami: Oops…

Tsukami carried Kiyo out of the room and Sakura began to get dressed into her new uniform which kind of looked like a hooker's outfit, much to Sakura's dismay.

Sakura: Damn school and their wardrobe choices.

Sakura ate breakfast, and Tsukami drove her to Konoha High, which Sakura was fully prepared for, although she what she didn't see coming was her mother crying the whole drive.

Tsukami: My baby is going to high school! I can't believe this! You will make lots of new friends, I promise!

Sakura: Mom, I'm 15, not 5, I could handle this, I promise!

They finally arrived at the school, and Sakura stepped out of the car, looking at the gigantic building. She gasped at the sight of it, as did her mother. She glimpsed at the sign that said "Konoha High School! Where friendship is always encouraged!"

Sakura: Where friendship is always encouraged my ass.

Tsukami: SAKURA! LANGUAGE!

Sakura: Sorry ma!

Tsukami: That's alright dear, have a fun first day! Make good choices!

Sakura walked away from the car, hoping nobody could hear her babbling mother. She loved Tsukami, but sometimes, her mother is a bit too much. She started walking towards the school when she saw a girl with way too much makeup on, and a face that only a blind mother could love, being followed by many other slutty girls.

?: Alright ladies, we are going to rule the school, and Sasuke will be mine.

?: Sorry Karin, but he's going be mine.

Karin: Oh please Ami, sure, you dated him for about two hours, but I dated him for three hours.

Ami: At least I actually dated him, you poisoned him, and you took his body and…

Karin: That's not the point! I win, and you know it!

Ami: Whatever!

Sakura: Can either of you tools point me to where room 211 is?

Karin stood there in shock, being dissed by a transfer student was something Karin would not take.

Ami: Do I look like a hammer to you?

Sakura looked at the girl, and felt slightly concerned about the girl's intelligence.

Karin: It is right behind you actually, but I'm sure you couldn't see it because of your fat ass blocking your view behind you.

Sakura: Thanks bitch, and by the way, this is a high school, not a clown school, so there is no need for all of that makeup.

Ami: I thought this was a grocery store…

Karin: Just shut up you moron!

Ami: Okay!

Sakura figured Ami is almost completely brainless. She walked into 211, which is her homeroom class, and saw one seat open next to a blonde girl wearing a ponytail who looked all too familiar to Sakura.

WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS BLONDE GIRL! FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. A Challenge?

Hey guys! Back with a new chapter!

Italics = _Thoughts_

Sakura gazed through the room, and something caught her eye, she noticed a girl with blonde hair in a pony tail.

Sakura: Is that….Ino Pig?

Ino looked up and saw a confused, yet excited girl with pink hair.

Ino: Billboard Brow?

They ran up to each other and gave each other big hugs and they were crying.

Sakura: I haven't seen you…..in 10 years!

Ino: I missed you so much! You were and will always be my best friend!

Karin walked in the room and laughed at what she was seeing.

Karin: Look! Losers reunited! How sweet!

Ino: Go away four eyes.

Karin: Shut up bitch! Ugh, why do I have to be in the same class as you wannabe's?

?: Stop complaining, your giving me a headache!

Sakura turned around to see a girl with her hair in two buns with chocolate brown eyes.

Ino: Glad to know you agree, Tenten.

Tenten is Ino's good friend that she met last year, and they are almost as close as Sakura and Ino are.

Karin: Oh look at Twenty over there, think you're so tough?

?: P…Please s..stop it Ka-Karin!

Sakura saw a girl with short purple hair, and eyes as blank as a sheet of snow.

Karin: I'll stop as soon as you stop stuttering like a retard!

A man with gray hair and a mask covering his right eye entered the room

?: Okay class, settle down, I really don't want to be here, and I can already tell all of you are annoying!

Student: What's wrong with your eye?

?: Bar fight, anyway, You, young man with the red hair and glasses, shut up! Anyway, my name is Mr. Hatake, but you may call me Kakashi. I don't really like anything, and I especially hate the redheaded dude right there.

Karin: I'm a girl!

Tenten: SHUT UP GINGER!

Kakashi: Thank you buns, anyway, who would like to introduce themselves? How about…you Pinky?

Sakura: Okay, hello, my name is Sakura, NOT PINKY, you rude bastard. Anyway, I love my friends, my family, and I love a good challenge. Anyway, I dislike bitchy, cocky, rude, mean people, like that red headed man over there.

Karin: I'M A GIRL!

Sakura: Doubt it. Anyway, I hope we could all be friends, just don't mess with me my friends, or my family, and there won't be any problems.

Kakashi: _I like this girl, she's not like the rest of them._

Sakura: I guess that's it.

Kakashi: Thank you…um…Sakura.

Sakura: Glad to know you got my name right.

RING RING RING!

Kakashi: Class dismissed!

Sakura found out that she had the same classes with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, which was awesome, because she wanted to catch up with Ino, and to get to know Tenten and Hinata. Unfortunately, so was Karin. She arrived in Integrated Algebra, and her teacher wasn't there. She saw Ino with the other two, and was walking to go sit next to them, when suddenly, a boy with raven colored hair sat down right in the seat she was walking to.

Sakura: Excuse me, may I please sit there, I would like to sit next to Ino.

?: I was here first, you snooze, you lose.

Sakura: Excuse me? You could have said that a little nicer.

?: Well, you could have had a smaller forehead, but I guess you were just born that way.

Ino turned around to see what was going on, but before she could even say anything, Sakura slammed her fist right across the boys face, knocking him on the ground. She sat in his seat, and grinned.

Sakura: Thanks for giving me your seat!

Ino was choking from laughing so hard, Hinata was giggling, and Tenten simply said

Tenten: It's official, she is my best friend.

Karin came storming into the room and screamed.

Karin: SASUKE-KUN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT HONEY? WHO DID THIS TO YOU?

Sasuke was moaning on the floor in pain, and simply pointed at Sakura.

Karin: YOU STUPID BITCH! I HATE YOU! I REALLY DO! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SASUKE! THAT'S IT. IN LUNCH, PREPARE TO HAVE YOUR ASS KICKED!

Sakura: Bring it on, I'll have you begging for mercy in ten seconds. Like I said, I love a good challenge.

Karin: Ugh, yeah right!

Karin went to go sit with her Sasuke-obsessed followers, and Sasuke crawled to the front of the room, as soon as he sat down, he turned to Sakura, and gave her the scariest death glare possible.

Sakura: I wouldn't do that too much, it could cause wrinkles.

Sasuke: Hn…

He turned around to see a woman with red eyes and dark hair.

?: Alright class, settle down, my name is Kurenai Yuhi, and I am your Integrated Algebra teacher.

The class seemed to drag on until Sakura went to her third period class. She made her way to Science, when she saw her teacher, who seemed to be a…well a snake. Everyone from her integrated algebra class seemed to be there, including Sasuke.

?: Hello everyone, my name is Orochimaru, and I am your science teacher. I think this will be a fun year for all of us.

Orochimaru winked at Sasuke, and everyone seemed to roar in laughter, except for Karin, who was considering letting Orochimaru join the fanclub.

Orochimaru: Hey sexy, come in the front, I won't bite, unless you want me to hottie.

Sasuke: I don't think so pedosnake.

Orochimaru: Hard to get eh, I see how it is.

Sakura: Are we gonna learn, or should we just leave you two alone?

Orochimaru: I think I like the second option better.

Sasuke: OKAY ENOUGH! JUST TEACH SO THIS PERIOD COULD GO FASTER SO I COULD GO HOME!

Orochimaru: Ooh! Fiesty! I like it! Anyway….

The period again seemed to drag on, until the bell rang, and Sakura was on her way to…DUNDUNDUN….Lunch.


	3. A Smashing Victory!

Alright, I have to write this in a different format, because of DUNDUNDUN "Critic's United" *cue lightning sound effect*

NOTE: EXTREME ASS KICKING IN THIS CHAPTER

Sakura made her way to lunch, when she saw Hinata, Ino and Tenten sitting down at the table. Ino signaled her over. As she was walking, a certain redhead blocked her path.

"Excuse me" muttered Sakura, but Karin still blocked her path. "Don't think I forgot about our fight Sakura, I will totally pulverize you!" "Oh believe me, I didn't forget, but I'm going to give you the option to walk away now, and pretend it never happened."

"NEVER!" shouted Karin.

Sakura punched Karin square in the face, causing her to be knocked back a few feet. The whole cafeteria seemed to be watching. Karin recovered and jumped Sakura, causing them to slide on the ground. Karin was throwing a frenzy of punches like a psychopath, but Sakura was guarding them. From a student's perspective, it seemed Karin had the upper hand, until she slowed down. That was when Sakura slapped Karin across the face, causing Karin to fall right off of her. Karin was lying on her stomach and Sakura was slamming Karin's face onto the ground. Karin elbowed her until she let go, and kicked her in the jaw, causing Sakura to fall down, in a daze. "Sakura, don't give up!" shouted Ino. "Show her who's the boss!" shouted Tenten. Several students were clapping and cheering. Even the teachers were rooting for Sakura. Karin seemed to be putting up much more of a fight than Sakura expected.

"**KICK HER UGLY FAT ANNOYING SLUTTY STD INFECTED ASS!****!****"**screamed Hinata.

The whole room seemed to go silent. You could hear a needle drop. Hinata had NEVER screamed before in her life. Let alone talk in a normal voice. It was always stuttering and talking like a mouse. Karin was frozen due to the outburst, and Sakura used this to her advantage. She slammed her in the stomach with her foot, and kick dropped her. This is where the tables turned. She grabbed a student's pie and slammed it directly in her face. "OH NO! MY MAKEUP! MY FACE! IT'S RUINED! I HAVE TO GO INTO THE BATHROOM AND FIX IT IMMEDIATELY!" Karin ran into the bathroom and the match was declared Sakura's victory. Everyone was cheering, and this caught the attention of a certain Uchiha.

Sorry this is so short! I promise next chapter will be MUCH longer!


End file.
